DayBreak
Talons off my page please! This is an entry for The Twin Contest, the twin is Nightfall. | She | NightWing/SkyWing Twin | Appearance Many SkyWings around the palace whisper about this hybrid. Of course, not many know that she is a hybrid, but those that do hold it against her. Her build is more SkyWing-like, although her wings are noticeably smaller then the other SkyWings. Her arms are also thin and not very muscular, and she doesn’t have much stamina. Her spines are longer then most, looking more like NightWing ones. But, if you saw her from a distance, you might think she was just an odd looking SkyWing. The most obvious hybrid parts of her are her scales. Her main scales are a light, sunset orange, with ripples of pink throughout. The ripples are very light, are look like small waves rolling across her scales. Her topscales are pink-ish purple, and are always very shiny and polished. Her underscales are blue grey, and are the only really NightWing-ish part of her. Her spines are the same blue grey, along with her horns and claws. Her horns spiral like SkyWings, and have small whorls of purple in them. Her wing membranes are pale pink, with a star pattern like small spirals. But, they are hard to notice, as they disappear into the membranes like stars do when the sun comes out. Her eyes are dark purple, and are full very well hidden jealousy. She often wears many articles of jewelry, including a couple elaborate necklaces, a golden tailband, three bracelets, and golden rings woven around her horns and spines. She often has an indulgent smile on her face, and is usually seen chatting with some important member of the SkyWing council. She likes to stand on her hind legs when she can, making herself taller then the large SkyWings. Her hand movements are always very energetic and all over the place. Personality Put simply, DayBreak is very ambitious. She is constantly trying to climb the SkyWing higherarcy. She is also social, or at least she acts like it. Always trying to attend every party and gathering. But, she does try to include Nightfall, even if sometimes it seems like other dragons ignore her around her twin. DayBreak tries to ignore this though, and sometimes to tries to upstage her younger sister. DayBreak is also very empathetic, and has trouble just ignoring others feelings. She is an optimist, and tries to see the best in most dragons, but not blindly believing in them. Of corse, she can't read emotions like NightFall can, which makes her feel like she is always a sceond option. Sometimes though, she has to shove some of her kinder aspects away to be able to climb up to higher ranks. Of course, Queen Ruby is still a bit wary of DayBreak’s ambition and she has stayed in the same position for a long time now. She also appears to have a gift for making friendships, but she does have a very hard time keeping them. But, she is known to be able to walk into a party knowing nobody, and walking out being best friends with almost everybody. Although not being able to keep a best friend has affected her mentally, and she has constant self-doubting thoughts. Nightfall has been very nice to her about it though, and she is her best friend. The worst aspect of DayBreak would be her jealousy. Since her childhood, she has always been mildly jealous of Nightfall. Since Nightfall was born under a full moon, she can sense emotion. Unlike DayBreak, who was born in the morning. This made Nightfall much more popular with other dragons, and Night was able to understand other dragons better. On the other hand, Day has to work a little harder to figure out what dragons were feeling, and what they thought of her. She feels ashamed of these feelings though and tries to push them down. DayBreak constantly compares herself to Night, and she feels very inferior to her because of this. But, she also worries the Night can sense her jealosy and thinks less of her for it. History One day, under the light of a quarter moon, a NightWing was born in the smoke of a volcanic island. This dragon was NightGlider, a female NightWing. She grew up like any other Nightwing, and once she was an adult, was sent off to the continent. She landed at the SkyWing palace, seeking an audience with the Queen. She talked with a few of her council members, meeting a dragon named Robin. Everytime she returned, she sought out conversation with him. Soon, all she did was talk with him. After many months, they realized they were in love. But, there was no way to announce it, Nightglider had her reputation to worry about. Robin feared for his life, for if Queen Scarlet knew about his love, he would be killed. But, once Scarlet was assumed dead, and Dragonets of Destiny about to end the war, they were free. Nightglider moved to the Sky Kingdom, where her and Robin were now able to love each other without fear of death or persecution. Soon, the two had an egg. One usually large egg. Robin appeared to have his doubts about the egg, and the dragonets it contained. He hid the egg from the others, along with his love with Nightglider. He continued his normal duties as a member of the council. There was one, small thought that kept nagging at the edges of his brain. The egg was so large that it likely contained twins, twins that may end up like Peril. He didn’t want to share these fears with Nightglider, as she was constantly talking about her hopes for her two dragonets. Robin just smiled and agreed, not wanting to worry her with his suspicions. A couple months later, Robin invited Nightglider out for a bit of hunting. Nightglider argued, feeling that she should stay with the eggs, but Robin convinced her to go out. That night, the dragonets would hatch. In a small cave, the large, speckled pink and purple egg was sitting the darkness. There was only a small beam of moonlight, breaking through the black. As the talonsteps of dragons outside shook the ground, the fragile egg shifted halfway into the moonlight. The small beam of moonlight from a single full moon hit it, turning half of it silver. Just as Nightglider and Robin touched down at the entrance, cracks splintered across the smooth surface of the egg. The top splintered off, revealing an orange-pink dragonet staring up with big eyes. Soon after, another, darker colored dragonet crawled out of the egg. Nightglider was ecstatic, and all Robin could do was breath a sigh of relief. The dragonets were totally normal, except for the fact that they were hybrids. No firescales, so special powers. After lots of discussion, they decided to name the lighter dragonet, DayBreak, and the darker one Nightfall. As they grew up, the twins were as close as they would ever be, doing everything together. Nightglider sent them off to a fancy and prestigious school for SkyWings. There was one thing Robin would always tell the two girls before school, “Remember, at school you aren’t hybrids, just normal SkyWings.” DayBreak didn’t mind pretending to be normal much, but she did occasionally get bullied alongside Nightfall. After a while, at least for DayBreak, the bullying stopped and she made friends. But, she noticed how Nightfall dealt with her bullies, getting under their skin and finding their weaknesses. DayBreak admired that, thinking that it was super smart and cool. Not long after, Nightfall realized she could sense emotions. At first, DayBreak was happy for her, after all, her twin having an awesome power was amazing. DayBreak kept waiting for her special power to show up, but nothing ever happened. She stayed just as normal, just as boring, and just as powerless. She didn’t even have proper fire. As they grew up, the rift between them grew larger, but they created bridges by finding common interests. They both loved learning about the other tribes, and their histories. Everything from the SandWing War of Succession, to IceWing culture, they both adored. They excelled at their foreign studies classes, always able to answer any question. Many years later, after graduating, the pair worked towards getting seats on the council. Specifically for tribal relations, so that they could meet the fascinating dragons they had learned so much about in school. After many hard years of working for the position, Nightfall received a letter saying that her, not DayBreak had gotten the job. The jealousy that DayBreak had tried so hard to keep under control for years burst out of her. All because for her stupid, special powers, Nightfall had gotten the job that DayBreak had worked twice as hard to get. She tried to calm down, tried to find the silver lining on the storm cloud, but jealousy radiated from her every time she saw Nightfall. But, after working twice as hard as she had done before, Queen Ruby accepted her as the tribal relations manager along with Nightfall. She suspected that Nightfall had a hand in it, and was grateful for it. She always attempts to shove her jealousy down everytime Nightfall is around, and her relationship with her has improved. Relationships -Nightfall: But, after Night found out about her powers, Day became jealous of her. It governed much of Day’s life growing up, and even in adulthood she has trouble keeping it in check. Although Day is only older by Night by a couple of minutes, she feels slightly protective of her, and hates for anybody to pick on her. But Day still has an undying love for her sister, now matter how far down it is suppressed. -Robin: Her loving father. DayBreak admires his regality and poise. He seems to always be able to keep calm in any situation. She aspires to be like that, but she has some trouble keeping her emotions in check sometimes. He was always very supportive of her and her ambitions. -Nightglider: Day has rather mixed feelings on her mother. She always seems to be fussing over one thing or another, and seems to always be working. Day has noticed that she seems to favor Nightfall, which constantly makes her wonder what she did wrong. After all, why would it be something Day couldn’t even control, like being born on the wrong half of her egg? But she always tries to push the twins to be the best they can be. -Radjah: Radjah is DayBreak’s best friend outside of Nightfall. He is the treasurer of the SkyWing council, and so Day sees him constantly. They formed a friendship late in her schooling years, over their ambitions to be on the council. After that, they drifted apart for a while. Once Day got on the council though, they reconnected. She has a hard time trusting him, as he constantly seems to be making up some new lie. He is also very greedy, constantly showing off all of his gold and power. She still likes to hang out with him though, despite Nightfall's concerns. Trivia DayBreak is an ambivert, but she acts like an extrovert to get more attention She loves anything sour Likes to collect shiny and interesting rocks Snores while she sleeps Gallery Daybreak_by_ronin.octet-stream.jpg|By Ronin DayBreak-Sby.jpg|Asthetic by Sby Day!!.octet-stream.jpg Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)